


L'amour protège, l'amour conquiert

by AndersAndrew



Series: fam-fic - Oswald, Ed, Martin [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Episode: s04e13 A Beautiful Darkness, Gen, Minor Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, POV Oswald Cobblepot, Relationship Study, Romantic love, Sacrifice, family love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Les choix de vie d'Oswald Cobblepot concernant deux personnes qu'il aime, et les leçons qu'il a retenu à propos de l'amour





	L'amour protège, l'amour conquiert

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet écrit pour [la communauté Livejournal fam-fic](https://fam-fic.livejournal.com/) sur le thème "Monde sauvage"

La ville de Gotham était un monde sauvage et sans pitié qui ne permettait pas le moindre faux pas. Plus on se situait haut dans la hiérarchie, plus les prédateurs s'accumulaient autour de vous, prêts à mordre au premier signe de fragilité.  
Il y avait de çà quelques années – une éternité semblait-il – quelqu'un avait dit à Oswald que l'amour était sa plus grande faiblesse. Cela n'avait pas empêché le Pingouin, plus tard, de tomber amoureux de la dite personne. Évidemment, ces sentiments avaient été voués à l'échec dès le début. A l'époque, la phrase prophétique d'Edward portait encore tout son sens : Oswald n'était pas assez fort, son amour le rendait vulnérable parce qu'il n'avait pas les épaules pour le porter en lui, pour se sacrifier pour lui.  
Même à l'école, Oswald n'était pas bon pour retenir ses leçons. Malgré les punitions et les remontrances de sa mère, qu'il détestait décevoir, il n'arrivait jamais à se souvenir de ce qu'on essayait de lui apprendre. Et pourtant, cette leçon, la plus importante de toute celles qu'il avait reçu dans sa vie, avait fini par rentrer.  
Il n'était plus tout à fait la même personne qui avait tué la compagne de son meilleur ami et lui avait menti les yeux dans les yeux pour tenter de le récupérer. Il était certes toujours le Pingouin, un personnage égoïste et capricieux, à l'ego surdimensionné et aux crises de nerfs infantiles. Cependant l'amour qu'il portait n'était plus le même qu'avant.  
Ce n'était plus un amour qui demandait à être accepté et qui réclamait le sacrifice de l'autre pour son bien être à lui. C'était un amour qui faisait passer l'autre en priorité, quitte à devoir se placer en première ligne et souffrir si cela permettait de protéger l'être aimé, l'être qu'il acceptait tout entier, avec ses débordements.  
Martin était un enfant. Il avait travaillé dans l'ombre avec Sofia, mais Oswald lui pardonnait. Il lui pardonnait tout, parce que son affection pour lui était sans condition. Ça n'avait pas d'importance ce que Martin avait dit et fait dans son dos. Ça n'avait pas d'importance si ça faisait mal d'être séparé de lui et d'être enfermé à l'asile pour le restant de ses jours. Si c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour que Martin reste à l'abri des monstres qui se tapissaient dans la jungle de Gotham, Oswald pouvait subir tout ça.  
_L'amour conquiert tout_. Il ne comprenait que maintenant la véritable signification de ces mots.


End file.
